legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Targhuls (KingOfEvil9)
Information Targhuls (AKA The Infected) are people or creatures infected with The Targhul Virus, a virus that causes their DNA to rewrite itself, causing horrifying mutations and enhancements. They also gained the name Targhul due to the Tar like substance that their mutated limbs seem to be made of due to the pathogen's effects. In LOTM: String Theory, an advanced and more intelligent form of The Targhul known as The Red Targhul appear as the result of Radeon's Targhul Plague. In its current evolution, the virus also possesses the capability to infect and transform plants into vicious carnivorous plants. Details Targhuls are created after DNA rewrites occur within them from exposure to The Echo Virus, a deadly infection created by the Shadow from remnants of the ATLAS Manticore project that seeks to transform the Multiverse's inhabitants into killer animals. This virus causes most of their limbs and body to be mutated, such as a strange beak like mouth bursting from their mouths, stretching the head back and tearing at the flesh of the head, exposing bone and muscle tissue due to how far back the head is stretched. Often times the mutations take form of Beaks bursting from the mouth, claw like fingers replacing their own, and other features that turn them into ravenous killing machines. One of the most dangerous but more rare mutations is the muscle tissue and bone of the host to burst from their backs, mutating into long appendages that appear almost like arms with sharpened bone bursting from the tips. After Dark Skies, Targhuls evolved into a more intelligent and less zombie-like state, becoming more humanoid and taking on a new life cycle. However, the virus can still create the zombie Targhul should these new varients unleash it. Variants Slasher This variant is the most common type of Targhul that can appear. These creatures show off various types of mutations besides their claw like fingers. These range from the beak produce from viral tissue, a large gaping maw running down the chest, or the ability to detonate any part of its body that suffers heavy damage, with that part being replaced with tendrils with spikes on the end, either being used as a form of transport or attack. Spitter This variant of Targhul relies on ranged combat in order to take down its targets. Spitters appear almost like slashers, except the stomach of the Spitter is swollen and filled with an acidic substance created from the virus itself, except that the acid cannot infect those hit by it. Other than that, they rely on their claws for short ranged combat, but only if absolutely necessary. Pouncer This Targhul relies on speed and its enhanced jumping skill to viciously kill and devour prey. This Targhul only seems to form in Clone Jumptroopers for a currently unknown reason, only that the Pouncer can rely on the jetpack if it is unable to reach a certain height, meaning this variant may retain some intelligence, but only in operating a jetpack. Other than that, the pouncer's main mutation is it's dog like legs that give it the ability to jump great distances and pounce at its victims. Its helmet is also damaged in a way that the left eye of its visor is smashed and the part where the infected's mouth is located is broken, showing off the pouncer's mouth, which possesses a jaw that is split down the middle along with its sharp tougn that is able to pierce a victim's skull, allowing it to crack the head open and devour the contents. Impaler A Targhul originating from Torshul's mass evolution, Impalers are four legged monsters that possess enhanced jumping ability and the ability to latch on and climb walls. They also possess a tail that is covered in spikes which it uses to attack prey. It does this by quickly whipping it's tail in a direction of it's choosing, launching spikes toward it's enemies and quickly killing them with minimal effort. It also works well as a melee weapon. Slicer The more rare type of Slasher, the slicer is a relatively normal slasher, possessing regular Slasher mutations except for the appendages that seem to have burst from their backs. Formed from bone and muscle tissue, these appendages act similar to arms except that the tip of each one ends in a sharp bone like spike that the Slicer uses to slaughter its victims. Other than this, the Slicer is basically a regular slasher and is still relatively easy to take down. Infector Infectors are creatures that are responsible for spreading the Echo Virus quickly and effectively. These Targhuls appear almost like Slashers, except most of their clothing is ripped off and their skin is covered in boils and hives. When attacking, The Infector will produce a proboscis from its mouth and ram it into the victim's skull, injecting the virus and turning the victim into a Targhul. Trapper A strange result of the Targhul infection, Trappers are infected who seek out open or closed areas before they proceed to crawl up the walls and attach themselves onto the ceiling of the room they're in. Once attached, Trappers will burn a large hole above them before filling it with organic matter that acts like a stomach for the creature. Once done, the stomach and chest of the Trapper will burst as the intestines hang down from the Trapper, acting as tendrils to pull up victims and devour them with ease. Stalker Stalkers are humans or unicorns that have been infected with a strain of Echo Virus that causes them to develop an ambush and stealth tactic when it comes to hunting. When infection is complete, Stalkers will begin to nest in a single area and whenever a living being enters that area, the Stalker will begin to "stalk" its prey, peaking around corners and over walls. If the Stalker is spotted or shot at, it will begin to charge at the enemy, knocking them down and allowing the Stalker to finish it off. When it has a victim pinned down, the Stalker will rip and tear at its prey, usually finishing them off with a strong headbutt to the face, usually killing them instantly. It will then drag the body off to the other Stalkers where they will begin to devour the corpse in a group until more prey arrives. If the Stalker is a unicorn however, they will use their horn to impale victims and simply leave the corpse for other Stalkers or Targhul to enjoy. Harvester Harvesters are unique Targhul as they're probably the only docile species in the whole mutation range. They're created by the Targhul Nests for the use of alerting other Targhul to enemy presence by emitting a low but loud moan, but they're main purpose is extracting viable tissue and bodily fluid samples from captured prey in order to keep the Nest alive at all costs. When threatened, Harvesters will use their small blade like arm to attack enemies. Although it appears without a mouth, when it feeds, it's face splits open to reveal a vertical mouth up and down it's face that is lined with small razor sharp teeth alongside a group of small tendril like tongues. Even though it's tall and slender form make it appear weak, it actually possesses a strong healing factor that only makes it vulnerable to fire and extreme heat. Strangler Stranglers are a new species created from Torshul's evolution. These appear as regular Slashers except that when they sight prey, one of their arms will burst into a group of tendrils that it uses to pull prey towards it for a quick kill. Demolisher The most armored of the Targhul, Demolishers are Targhul that barely appear human anymore. The skin of the Demolisher has hardened, providing the Demolisher with bulletproof armor and strong hands from melee combat. Their mouth is large and filled with many rows of teeth for shredding victims. They usually rely on smashing their prey to paste or simply picking them up and tearing them apart. However, due to the armor, they are quite slow unless enraged or charging. The first ever encountered Demolisher is The Beast, which was enhanced by Alkorin's men in order to create a contender for The Slaughter Pits and a potential super weapon. Hives Spider like creatures formed from the virus itself, Hives are Targhul that rely on fast movement, sharp pointed legs and sharp tongues to harvest prey. When the Hive encounters suitable prey, they will shoot out their tongue, usually impaling or wrapping around the victim and proceeding to swallow it whole. Once the prey in devoured, they will have any damaged part of their body repaired and they will be subjected to heavy amounts of viral toxin, turning them into either Slashers or Slicers. However they can create Pouncers if they devour Jumptroopers. Once infected, the devoured prey will burst from sacks on the Hive's back, joining in on combat if there is any going on. Queen Queens are the largest of all the Targhuls. They are large, mantis like monsters that can grow as tall as a skyscraper and control most of the Targhul nesting grounds in the Omniverse. They are usually dormant inside their nests, growing Targhul inside their bodies as well as other Targhul infected organisms. When their hives are facing extreme danger, they will wake up and proceed to decimate anything that poses a threat to the hive. They have large, sharp arms with a sharp tip at each end as well as the ability to suck up victims into its maw like a vacuum. Although the Mantid form is the most common, another form similar to a large worm or slug has also been seen which possess the ability to burrow in the ground. Kelpie Kelpies are the result of the Targhul Virus infecting any type of horse. Once infected, the horse will transform into a Kelpie which appears like a regular horse until someone attempts to ride it. Once a rider sits on the Kelpie, the Kelpie will infect the rider with the virus as well as fuse them to its own body. Once the rider is infected, the two begin to share a relationship similar to a rider and their horse with the Rider attacking enemies from the Kelpie's back while the Kelpie helps the Rider move around. These creatures were created through use of The T-Virus which was modified with Targhul DNA in mind and also act as pack hunters once enough gather around. An Alpha varient known as the Twin Riders is a Kelpie specimen consisting of two riders fused together alongside a more mutated and vicious horse complete with a second head. The Riders also possess the ability to speak in pained cries of suffering, begging for death. However, it yells in anger if its Kelpie pack is hurt in any way. Targhul King Targhul Infant The infant stage of a Targhul, infants are usually small gelatinous creatures that have been described as "The cutest things in the Omniverse". They possess two black eyes and rely on two arm-like tendrils to grab things and express love. They also have a craving for anything sweet and enjoy playing games. Unique Varients Plant Targhuls Faunus Targhuls Grimm Targhul Powers and Abilities Targhuls possess extreme physical strength and regenerative capabilities, making them deadly in combat. Power wise, the Targhul rely on copying the powers of other beings or developing their own Gifts. Targhuls have been shown to copy Gifts, Quirks and even Aura, allowing them to gain Semblances. Generations 'Gen. 1 (Torshul) - '''Generation one Targhul Kings rely on hosts to survive. When bonded to another being, Kings gain exceptional power and combat prowess along with a few other special abilities. '''Gen. 2 (Dicer) - ' 'Gen. 3 (Gamma) -' 'Gen. 4 (Omega) (The Circle) - ' 'Gen. 5 (Omega's children) - ' Known Targhuls *Torshul *Dicer *Gamma *Omega *Charlie *Pearl *Zulu *Foxtrot *Sigma *Delta *Tango *Romeo *Juliet *Radeon *Sammy *Gientra *Rayla *Rose *Lenny *Mich *Clark *Shade *Grey *Davey *Kevin *Pete *Fume *Ghira *Max *Kim *Nettle *Gnash *Graves *Razor *Winter *Pete (Light Grimm) *Ava Gallery Demolisher.jpg Mutant.jpg Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Category:The Undead Category:Viruses Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:OCs Category:Groups Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United Category:The Gifted